


Hit The Road-Supernatural Edition

by ChloeStorm6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Gay Relationship, Family Drama, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeStorm6/pseuds/ChloeStorm6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is living in a small town with his brother Sam, and his Dad, John. Dean has always thought of himself as a straight boy, but that changes when a friend of Dean's introduces him to Cas Novak, the new kid on the block, who's bullied for his different sexual orientation. Meanwhile, there's issues at home when John Winchester's drinking problem spirals out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat

Dean came home from high-school one evening to see his Dad standing quietly in the kitchen-his hands on his hips. Dean rolled his eyes, but made sure his Dad didn't see him. John Winchester was not a man to be made fun of. Dean still remembered the beatings he would get when he was a kid. And that one time when his shoulder got dislocated. After that, Dean and John never got along-or not in the normal, family, sense.

"Dean," John said, in his deep voice, "we have to talk."

Dean slapped his back-pack down on the dirty kitchen floor. This rental was the shittiest dump Dean had ever slept in. But his Dad couldn't control his expensive drinking problem-and this rental house was dirt cheap. Dean shrugged. "What is it, Dad."

"I've seen you going out with that boy. Do you think I'm fucking stupid?"

"No, Dad."

"Then tell me who the hell he is."

"He's a friend."

"You go out with some strange goddamn kid at two in the morning?"

Dean closed his eyes. "I'm 17, Dad. I have a life."

John's nostrils flared. He leaned into Dean's face. His sweet beer stench poured onto Dean's face. "This is your life. You don't go out of the house at two in the morning."

"Fine! I won't!" said Dean angrily. Just then Sam slammed into the house, his tall frame too big for the shabby rental shack. Sam was Dean's little brother, even though he stood at least two inches taller then Dean, at a whopping 6'2. He was a big doofy guy, and Dean loved him, even though he never said it.

Sam sniffed loudly and walked into the kitchen. "Something goin on?" he asked carefully.

John slapped Dean's shoulder. "Remember what I said, boy. Now order some pizza. Extra cheese." He walked off to the "living room," which was actually nothing more but a room with a beat-up black and white TV in it.

Dean sighed angrily. Sam punched his shoulder. "It's ok, man. We'll leave when you hit 18. You know, the whole, two bros on an adventure thing. Oh yeah, are you going to go out to the bar with Luci again tonight?"

Luci was an 18 year old guy who hung out at the bar most of the time. Dean occasionally came along with him to get a beer or two. No one asked Dean's age when he was with Luci.

Dean nodded. "Yep, I think I will. Maybe just to piss Dad off. Drunken dick. Gimme a beer, Sammy."

"You know, Dean," said Sam suddenly, leaning around the counter and throwing a random beer at Dean,"you're drinking almost as much as Dad now."

"Ha," laughed Dean humorlessly.

Later that night-when Dean lay on his bumpy ass mattress-he thought about the girl he saw in PE class that day. Her sandy hair-her long legs. Dean closed his eyes. Sam sighed and looked over at Dean from his mattress across the room. "Do you have to take off again?"

Dean nodded soundlessly. Sam pursed his lips. "Why, man?"

Dean looked over at Sam quickly. "I'll tell you why." He closed his eyes again. "One day, when I'm sitting on one of those shaky-ass bar stools, I want to see a real pretty girl walk into the bar. She has dark, dark, hair. And big lips, man. Big lips. And her voice is a little rough. She'll sit by me. And she'll order a bud. I'll look over at her. And things'll click, Sammy. Bam. That's why."

When Luci came knocking at the houses dirty window-gesturing impatiently-Sammy was dead asleep. John Winchester was still probably snoring in front of the TV, Dean figured, with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. By the time Dean had squeezed through the window, Luci was already half across the street. Dean ran to catch up to him.

"Hey, hold on. My Dad saw you last night."

"No shit." said Luci-unperturbed. Luci was a tall white guy, with short brown hair, keen blue eyes, and a sneering mouth to match. Dean didn't really like him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to introduce him to Sam. Dean only put up with him so he could drink at the bar. And he wasn't quite sure why Luci even talked to him. Maybe he just needed a drinking partner or something.

At the bar Luci ordered a double rye, and Dean asked for a bud. His favorite. Luci laughed. "Sometime you're going to have to try somethin a little stronger then that, Dean."

Dean just snorted. The cute blonde bar-girl shoved a big glass of bud down Dean's way. Dean grabbed it before it went flying off the counter-and winked at the girl. She just pursed her lips at him, even though he could see a little sparkle in her eye. Luci rolled his eyes. "How do you do that, Winchester? One fuckin look and they're on their knees."

The bar door slammed-and someone came in. Dean hadn't seen him before. Pretty tall, with short dark hair, and blue eyes. He caught the eye. Dean swallowed another sip of beer before nudging Luci. "Who's that guy?"

Luci looked over disinterestedly. "Awww, shit. It's my little cousin. I'm supposed to be takin care of him, and he's down here chugging booze. Damnit. CAS," Luci bellowed over the hum of the bar, "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE."

Dean laughed. Luci's cousin, Cas, directed a pissed look at Dean but came over anyway. Dean immediately noticed the way his narrow hips swung from side to side as he walked, and the way his hair was tousled. Luci ordered another whiskey for himself, and introduced Cas to Dean.

"This here is my good friend, Dean Winchester. His Dad is notorious drunk, and he likes to sneak over here with me and drown his sorrows. Dean, this is Cas Novak, my little brother. He's 17, and was just shipped over here by my dear good Dad who's now in a mental hospital. Now that we're done with the formal introduction, lemme order you a stiff shot of Georgia whiskey, Cas."

Dean so far hadn't heard a word out of Cas's mouth.

Cas slipped a look to Dean and smiled suddenly. Dean almost smiled too, but looked away at the last moment. The cute bar-girl sauntered down the counter and leaned over at Cas. "Anything you be wanting, honey?"

Cas shook his head. "No, I don't want anything." His voice was just a little rough around the edges. Dean smiled at nothing in particular and swigged his beer. Luci winked at the bar-girl. "Tell me, babe, what's your name?" The girl rolled her eyes at him and swung away, but not before she tossed her name over a shoulder. "Joe."

Luci smirked. "Nice ass." he said to nobody. Cas cleared his throat and spoke. "Is this where you go every night?"

Luci shrugged. "Yep, pretty much."

"Dad said you were supposed to be around."

"You're a big boy, kid." Luci said, sneering, "And your Dad is in the crazyhouse." Without warning, Cas sprang up and grabbed the collar of Luci's shirt. Dean saw his clear blue eyes were filled with real hatred. Dean looked away, and finished his beer.

"Our Dad is sick. And I'm not a little kid anymore." Cas let go of Luci abruptly, shot a confused look at Dean, and stormed out of the bar. Luci sighed and brushed off his shirt. "Cute kid."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Where's he going?" Luci slammed his cup down on the bar. "How the hell would I know. He hates me. Don't even know why."

Dean got up off his stool. "Thanks for the drink."

Luci sighed again and called for the bartender.

Dean walked outside, and the cool air hit him like freezing water. Cas was leaning against a streetlamp, his long legs crossed. Dean felt drawn towards him. He cleared his throat awkwardly and walked towards him. "Hey..." he said slowly, " Sorry about that. Luci's actually not that bad of a guy. His life is just all fucked up."

Cas looked down at his feet. "Thanks... Dean."

Dean found himself staring at Cas's hard blue eyes, and his even jawline that had just a little dimple in it. Cas caught his eye suddenly, and Dean looked away-embarrassed. Why did he find this strange guy attractive? What was happening to him?

Cas Novak smiled and swung away from the lamp-post effortlessly, and his tall, dark, figure disappeared into the night. Dean found himself staring after him, and shook his head before ducking back into the bar.


	2. Strangers In The NIght

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's and Dean get drunk and results in a one night stand, which intrigues Dean.

Dean woke up the next morning with a hangover and Sam screaming in his face.

"DEAN IT'S FRIDAY! TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

Dean lurched out of his hard bed and brushed his teeth. Then he pulled on his favorite moth eaten leather jacket. When he went into the living room-he found his Dad blearily stretched out over a newspaper and a beer.

"Mornin sunshine." John Winchester said bitterly. "The bus already left."

Sam was already eating his health nut cereal. Dean just grabbed a day old taco out of the fridge. "Does this taste funny to you?" he asked Sam, and proffered it at him. Sam just shook his head. "You gotta eat healthy, Dean. All this shit food isn't good for you."

"You're right, Sam." Dean smiled. Some things never changed, and Sam had always been a health nut.

John stumbled into the kitchen. "Were's the aspirin," he asked "I've gotta get ready for work." John worked at the local supermarket, as one of the baggers. It earned enough to support the Winchesters.

Sam gestured at one of the busted cabinets. "It's in there. C'mon Dean, we're late for school."

When Dean hustled into his first class of the day-math-the male teacher stared at him pointedly. Dean shrugged and opened his pack. A cute girl flicked a glance at him, and he winked at her. She blushed. Dean smiled to himself. Then he pulled out a bitten pencil and a couple of sheets of paper. The teacher turned away and started lecturing, but Dean got lost within two minutes and started drawing on his papers. Dean's mind raced back to the previous night. His couldn't forget the quiet, angry, guy called Cas. It was almost impossible to forget him. Dean remembered his large chapped lips, and the way his hips moved.

"MR. WINCHESTER," the teacher almost screamed in his ear, "What's the square root of 256?"

Dean stared at the teacher blankly with his clear green eyes as the entire class giggled. The cute girl he winked at mouthed something at him quickly, but Dean couldn't understand it. Someone from the back of the class saved Dean from further embarrassment. "It's sixteen, Mr. Dodd."

Mr. Dodd gestured enigmatically. "Absolutely right, Mr. Novak."

Dean swung around and saw a fleeting glimpse of Cas in the back of the class, grinning at him. His dark hair and bright blue eyes alive with something more then humor. Dean grinned back at him, but then the bodies of the other students hid Cas again. Dammit!

When math class was out, Dean got out into the hallway and almost walked right into Cas Novak. Dean laughed in an embarrassed way. "Hey, um, thanks for helping me out back there."

Cas shrugged. "It's no big deal. I don't like to see someone get laughed at like that."

Dean fumbled for something to say. He wanted to see Cas again. Now that he was close to him again, it was hard to not pay attention to how his eyes gleamed, and how his straight white teeth contrasted with his slightly tanned skin. "Do you want to have a drink at the bar after school's out?"

Cas looked right into Dean's eyes and smiled-and for the first time in his life-Dean's breath left him. How could one guy be so... Charismatic? He was just plain sexy, admitted Dean to himself. Goddamn it.

"Sure," said Cas. "That'd be cool."

"Awesome." said Dean hurriedly, his ears turning red. He'd never felt this flustered before. He felt like the whole school was looking at him. He hurried to put on his debonair act. "I'd be honored," he laughed awkwardly. Cas smirked.

The next classes that day passed in a hazy blur. Deans mind hummed with Cas, and why he was even attracted to him. Or was he? Dean had always been a straight guy. he's always liked the hot girls with the big tits. Why was he acting like a 15 year old girl on her first date with this totally random Cas Novak? Except then Dean would stop himself. Cas Novak was different. He wasn't like the other guys. There was a strange intensity about him that Dean couldn't pinpoint, but whatever it was, it attracted Dean.

But NO thought Dean. He wasn't a fucking fag. That's what his friends called homosexuals. Those fucking weird queers that did weird shit together in bed. Dean had never gotten into those discussions. But then again, though Dean, he wasn't gay. No-Cas could just be a great friend.

When school quit, Dean grabbed his backpack, and hung around the main corridor until his best pals showed up. They were Gabe Christian, Jason Crowley, and Benny Lafitte. The four of them, including Dean, would usually hang out at the bar or swing around town in their old cars-picking up girls. When Dean met up with them today-they'd planned to have a car race on one of the dusty back roads of their town. Dean bro-fisted all his pals, and broke it to them.

"Sorry, dudes. I'm going out with Cas Novak today. To the bar. Just the two of us."

Jason Crowley sneered. "You're kidding me. You have the best fucking car-and you're taking off with class nerd?"

Dean stared at Crowley angrily. He hadn't ever really liked him. Too punk for his own good. "Too bad," said Dean, "It's happening."

Just then Cas Novak appeared at Dean's shoulder. "Hey, Dean."

Dean laid his hand on Cas's shoulder. He noticed his hard shoulder muscles, and felt a shiver of pleasure running down his back. He laughed unconsciously.

"This is Cas, guys. Cas, this is Benny, Crowley, and Gabe. You guys coming to the bar with me?"

Crowley sneered at Dean and swept off. Benny punched Dean's shoulder, and shook his head. "The old lady wants me to clean her garage. Gotta go. See you tomorrow."

Cas looked down awkwardly. "Look, Dean, if I'm scaring off all your friends-I don't want to go anywhere. It's fine-really."

Dean shook his head obstinately. "Hell, I don't know why they don't wanna hang out with you. Gabe-are you coming or not."

Gabriel shook his head. "Sorry, man." Then he was gone-vanishing into the throng of hustling students.

Dean looked at his hands and coughed. "Look-they're assholes. Lets just go."

Cas nodded, his full lips pursed. Dean caught himself fucking STARING at them, and looked away quickly. Without thinking, he grabbed Cas by the arm, and together they got out of the highschool building. When they were out in the clear air-Dean turned to Cas. "Look, I'm sorry they acted like that. They're usually... Good guys. I don't know why they don't like you."

Cas smiled kindly-and flashed a brief laugh. "I'm new and work hard to get good grades." There was a brief, private pause. "It was the same at the last school. My Dad said I never acted like stud-but he didn't mind."

Dean stood transfixed by Cas's rough laugh that was at once sexy and deep with character. "You know what," he said finally, "I need a fucking drink. You can tell me your life story there. I wanna here it."

Cas and he ended up at the bar, trading their life stories for hours. Cas had grown up in Utah-where his single Dad raised him. Cas had never seen his Mom-and he didn't even know her name. One day-Cas woke up-and his Dad was just gone. And he'd never seen him since then.

Dean swigged his Bud and shook his head. "Dude-that's rough." Cas looked off into the distance-his voice soft. "I don't know. My Dad wasn't the best person. He didn't care that much. And it took a lot to get his attention when I needed help. I just don't really miss him-now that he's really gone."

Dean looked at Cas-and saw that he was upset. His mouth was tense, and his smooth jaw taught. Suddenly, the air seemed uncomfortably hot-and his clothes seemed tight against his body. Dean quickly looked away and struggled to find a hot girl in the bar. He had to hit on somebody. A girl across the room was obviously stoned beyond belief, and her top was wide open. Dean tried to conjure dirty thoughts-but his mind always wandered back to the dark circles around Cas's eyes-and the way his narrow hips looked when he walked. Damn!

Dean finally broke the silence. "My Mom died when I was a little kid. I know how you feel. Cancer took her away."

Cas barked a laugh. "Shit, that's something we have in common. Missing Mom's and deadbeat Dads." He shook his head.

Dean shrugged. "My kid brother's my family. He's Sam. I just call him Sammy." Dean laughed. "You should see him. He's about 6'2, and built like a football player. He has this thing with health food. Me-I just eat shit food all the time."

Cas smiled. "I wish I had somebody I could call family."

Dean felt a sadness he hadn't felt before. A protective sadness? He couldn't say. "Hey-I'm sorry." he said to Cas. "I guess someone should always have somebody."

Cas and Dean laughed and cussed till they'd drank at least nine beers apiece. By the time the clock read one in the morning, the bar was almost empty, Dean was seeing double, and Cas was laughing a lot more then usual. They were both drunk as hell. The bartender, the hot girl named Joe, sauntered down the bar at one thirty, and grabbed both their glasses. Dean was telling a stupid joke about an aborted fetus-and Cas had practically fallen off his bar stool laughing. Joe harrumphed and waved a hand in Dean's face. "Bar's closing boys. Come back," Joe rolled her eyes,"later today."

Dean lurched off the bar stool, and bowed to Joe. "We'll be going, mam'am."

Cas started snickering again, and Dean pulled him off the barstool. This didn't work out too well, because Cas couldn't find his feet, and fell in a lanky mess on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

Joe shook her head, laughing as well. "You boys are going to be feeling like shit in the morning."

Dean hauled Cas up by his shoulders, feeling his soft warmth, and stood him on his feet. "C'mon, man. Lets get atta here. Bye Joe." Joe snickered, and Cas flashed her the peace sign.

When both boys got outside, they were laughing at nothing in particular, except from maybe the unsaid humor of their limp, drunken bodies. Cas almost fell down again, and Dean put his arm around his shoulder. They helped each-other down the street, until they got to a dark alleyway, where Cas detached from Dean for no reason. His soft mouth was curled in a soft, shy, smile. "Dean," he panted,"there's another reason for why the kids at my last school didn't like me."

Dean-even in drunken state-found it hard not to be attracted to this shy, sweet, angry kid, who had a great sense of humor and a past that matched his. "What?" asked Dean, interested.

Cas's smile melted off his face-replaced by a vulnerability that Dean only saw on someone ready to be hurt. "I'm homosexual."

Dean's mind raced desperately. His drunken state muted his thoughts, and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I don't care." More then that, he felt a little freedom.

Cas's eyes were still wary-but Dean could see that he was surprised by the non negative response.

BUT WHAT WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME, thought Dean, confused. I'm attracted to you? Does that make me gay?

Cas swayed closer to Dean, his eyes still a little afraid. "I shouldn't be saying this."

Dean leaned against the alley wall, trying to find a little personal rock in the middle of this tornado. He felt hot and cold at the same time, and his breath had sped up like he'd just ran two miles. Cas was coming closer, his sensual mouth slightly open. "I like you."

Dean opened his mouth, and closed it. Speechless. Cas came closer. Dean's voice finally came back to him, low and husky. "I do... too."

Cas smiled, and all his reserve was gone. Finally, Dean couldn't hold back his lust any longer, and grabbed hold of Cas's hip, pulling them together against the cold brick wall of the alley. Cas gasped harshly, and his slender hands curled around Dean's waist. Dean leaned in, and kissed Cas's soft mouth-hard. He could feel Cas's breath hitch and the way his body melted against Dean's. It all became a unbearable pleasure, and Dean moaned, grinding his hips into Cas's. Cas was breathing shallowly, his body straining for pleasure. Dean slammed Cas against the brick wall, and kissed his neck, jaw , and mouth. Cas was panting, and had fumbled Dean's belt off his jeans, and had his hands under Dean's shirt, against his stomach, holding him.

Dean grinded against Cas, faster and faster, until the both of them were gasping. Right before Cas came, Dean kissed him. Both their tongues met, and Cas pressed his hand to the back of Dean's head, holding them as close as possible, their bodies two blurred lines. Dean still pressed Cas up against the brick wall, holding him in place while he took his pleasure. When he came, it was the most intense feeling he'd ever had. Dean and Cas panted, still close to one another, and began kissing. Dean had never kissed like this before, deep and longing and passionate as he'd never felt passion before.

When they pulled apart-they looked at each other-and began laughing. Dean's pants were undone, his shirt around his ribcage, his hair scruffy, and a large wet spot over his crotch. Cas looked much the same, his blue eyes glittering in the light of the moon and streetlights. "We're all fucking messed up," said Dean breathily, "c'mere."

Dean pulled his shirt down and combed his hair with his fingers, and then did the same to Cas, teasing his hair back to normal. Then they kissed briefly, and Dean was glad to find he found the same pleasure as he had before. It wasn't all lust, then, thank fucking God.

The two of them jostled down the dark town sidewalks, glancing and laughing at eachother like two fucking grade school sweethearts, embarrassed and amazed at what had happened. When Dean was in front of his shitty home, he stopped, and pulled Cas in for a quick kiss, quickly so no one would see them on this dark night. Cas's hands glided over Dean's temples, smirking. Dean slapped his hands away, and kissed Cas's neck quickly before pulling back to look in Cas's eyes.

"I havta get to bed, Cas." said Dean quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kay?"

Cas nodded, and leaned in, brushing Dean's ear. "Thanks for the drinks."

They both laughed, and broke apart, Cas brushing Dean's hand softly before they were out of reach. Dean stared after Cas until he turned a street corner, where they both turned and waved at each other. Dean wolf whistled, and he could hear Cas's throaty laugh all the way to where he was standing.

When Dean creaked softly into his shared bedroom, he was relieved to see Sammy was asleep. He didn't want questions now, and not from Sam, who could read him so well it was fucking uncanny.

As Dean drifted off into sleep, the last thing he thought of was Cas Novak, the shy handsome boy who loved him for what he was.


	3. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peer pressure and his family pressure Dean to quit seeing Cas, but Dean is impossibly attracted to him.

Dean woke with the smell of Cas in his head, and the soreness of a long night in his bones. Cas… His name stretched like questioning statement in his head. He’d been drunk as fuck-all last night. Was it just a one night stand that promised nothing, or a serious “thing.” Should it even be a thing? Doubts rose like black storm clouds and cigarette smoke.

Morning rose bitter, with a hint of the frosty chill of winter. It was, after all, September. The cold air easily permeated the thin walls of the shack he lived in. Sam was snoring next to him, and Dean lazily threw a pillow at his head. Sam immediately snorted awake and sighed into his elbow.

Dean could already hear his father shuffling around in the other room. Why did he always have to be fucking drunk. Dean knew that his mother’s death was hard on everyone. But sometimes bad things happened to good people. And so far his Dad was proving that bad things happened to bad people.

Sam groaned and pushed his body up, exposing his naked chest, which rippled with a thick layer of muscle. Sam had been working for a local farmer over summer, and Dean had only just noticed he looked like he’d gained twenty pounds of muscle.

“Damn, boy, you’ve been gaining?” asked Dean, his eyebrow rising quizzically. Sam just smiled, his hazel eyes still squinty in the early morning light.

“You have a good time last night?”

Dean rolled back on his chest so Sam couldn’t see his eyes, which he was sure betrayed some sort of emotion.

“Nope, just a shit hangover” he said as flatly as possible.

In the other room, John switched on the old FM radio that started crooning “A Horse With No Name,” which seemed to strangely reflect Dean’s way of thinking. Sam, meanwhile, was pulling his old denim jeans on, which were worn to hell, but still wearable.

“Sam…” sighed Dean, “what do you think of queers?”

Sam paused and ran his hands through his long, shaggy brown hair. “Why?”

Dean pulled himself out of bed, and searched for a pair of pants while he tried to hide his somewhat distressed face.

“Just a question, Sam. Do you think they’re good people?”

Sam shrugged. “Sure, they’re good people. One of my best friends at school is a queer. Her name is Charlie, and she always sticks up for me when a prep picks a fight with me. I mean, they’re just the same as other people. They just love differently, I guess.”

Dean made a noncommittal sound and looked at Sam in a surprised way. “Preps fuck with you? I’ll beat someone up if you need me too. No one fucks with you without fucking with me.”  
Sam laughed, “I think I can take care of myself, Dean. But thanks.”

When Dean finally rolled into school in his beat-up Chevy Impala, he hung around his locker the couple minutes before the final bell rang. When he finally walked into his first period class, he quickly cloaked himself in his casual smartass attitude and avoided looking at the back of the class, where he knew Cas was burning a hole in the back of his skull.

The entire class was pure torture and Dean only suffered through it by memorizing the stains on the classroom wall. When the bell finally rang, Dean shoved his way out the door, his muscles sore with stress.  
During lunch hour, Dean was caught at his locker by Jason Crowley. Crowley was obviously angry, in his own sarcastic way. “My fucking mother is having a shit attack. You know that Novak kid, that guy you took to the bar, he’s a fucking queer. You can’t hang with him. There’s stories about him.”

Dean scoffed, his voice barely cracking. “People talk shit. It’s highschool.”

Crowley finally smelled the fear that was pouring out of Dean. His small eyes narrowed and thick eyebrows raised. “Sure, sure. I thought you were a strict ladies man, Dean. Turns out you’re a little more crooked then straight.”

Dean slammed his locker shut, his eyes burning with anger. “Just leave me alone. I don’t know what the fuck you’re getting at.”

When school got out and Dean was driving home, nothing consumed him more them Cas Novak. Sam noticed, and John was too far gone in his whiskey to care. John sat slumped in his worn out sofa, where he drank all day and half the night, before working a night shift that made barely enough money to support his drinking habit.

“Dean…” John rasped, right before Dean went to his “room,” which was simply a partition of the shack that he and Sam shared. Dean walked over a squatted next to his father, the events of the afternoon still plain on his face. “What is it, Dad?”

John just looked at Dean, and then began crying, sobbing like a child. “I know I’ve been a shit fa-ther… I know I’ve been a terrible Dad. Can you forgive me? I don’t know if I can go on much longer.”

Dean stared, stunned, for a moment. Sam, who was washing of his plate, was suddenly quiet, and looked over his shoulder at Dean. They shared a glance of stunned sadness, while their father quietly sobbed into his bottle, his face stained with tears. Sam broke away from the sink, his body tense. Dean took his father’s hand, something he hadn't done since he’d been a little boy. “Dad…” he started, “It’s ok, I promise. It’s gonna be ok.” John seemed to pull himself together one more time, before he completely lapsed into his drunken stupor. “Dean,” he pressed “I want you to be happy. Whatever you do, be happy, alright?”  
This phrase stuck with Dean through the night, and up to the point when he raised the dirty win-dow of the rental to sneak out. Sam, whom Dean had thought was asleep, pushed himself up and stared at Dean disapprovingly. Dean just rolled his eyes and shoved his body through the small opening. Before he could completely disappear into the cold night, Sam whispered, “Dean!”

“What, Sam?” whispered back Dean, impatient. He needed to get to the damn bar. His tryst with Cas last night was a train of thought he couldn’t shake. Resolution was something he desperately needed.

“Don’t do stupid shit!” Sam finished, and sighed.

Dean smiled despite himself and laughed so Sam could hear him. Barely loud enough, he muttered, “Yessir,” and took off into the night. Sure enough, Luci was waiting in the same place he usually did, a cigarette dangling off his lip, with a cat like slouch which almost reminded Dean of the way Cas leaned against things, a thought which brought a surge of adrenaline down Dean’s spine and made him shiver. Damn, he was horny tonight.

The bar was crowded that night, and a lazy song was playing in the background that Dean couldn’t quite place. His concentration was completely shot, and his mind was stuck on Cas. Luci seemed particularly distant and ordered two shots for himself straight off, throwing them down his throat without second thought.  
After an hour, Dean himself was sufficiently drunk to start a conversation with Luci, and did so crudely.

“So,” Dean said roughly, “your brother Cas. I hear he’s queer.”

Luci looked up quickly, his eyes puzzled and more interested then Dean had seen in awhile. “Yeah, it’s true,” he shrugged. “Not really a big deal for me. He’s my brother. And I don’t give a shit what people say. Fuck em’.”

Dean slammed his bottle down on the bar counter, his eyes troubled. “You’re a good brother.”

Luci laughed. “That’s funny. He’s says he wishes I’d leave him the fuck alone. Apparently I’m a bad influence. Let’s just say my Dad is strict and doesn’t approve of an alcoholic son. If he knew Cas was queer, he’d throw him out of the house. And look, speak of the devil…” Luci trailed off into his beer as Cas entered the bar, his black hair tousled and his cheekbones startling against his pale face.

Dean quickly turned away, his face flushed. He was an asshole, he knew. You couldn’t just ignore someone like he’d been doing, not after what had happened. What happened in the dark and dirty street last night was something that Dean had never experienced before. Intimacy.

Castiel walked right over to Luci and Dean, his expression unreadable in the dim and smoky bar lights. Luci tipped his beer at Cas, a smirk on his face. “We were just talking about you. About how queer you are and great a brother I am.”

Cas’s lips tightened, a small sigh escaping his chapped lips. “Very funny. Can I talk to Dean in pri-vate, without you being a smart-ass?”

Luci’s eyebrows rose, and he chuckled knowingly. “Of course. Sorry.” He moved farther down the bar, and ordered another drink, the haze of the bar obscuring him from sight.

Dean stared at the door, his eyes tight. “Why not just tell him we fucked.”

Cas leaned closer, his mouth slightly open. “Don’t pretend it didn’t mean something. Something fucking beautiful happened last night, and I know you know, otherwise you wouldn’t be so freaked the fuck out.”

Dean glanced at Cas for the first time since he’d come in the bar. Cas’s eyes were the deepest ocean blue, and utterly truthful. They took his breath away, and flicked his glance away again, the moment too close to truth for comfort. “I-I…” he faltered.

Cas suddenly broke away, and sat at the bar, no longer looked directly at Dean. “I’m going outside. Wanna join me?”

Dean felt a surge of desire rage through his body, and he knew his dick was rock hard. He struggled not to pant, and breathed a short, “Yes.” Cas just nodded and left, his scent swirling around Dean as he left. For the first time in forever, Dean didn’t even begin to notice all the hot blonde girls that were scattered throughout the bar, and he barely managed to conceal his urge to get out the door as fast as possible as he carefully and quickly followed Cas, though not to closely.

When they finally met in the alley behind the bar, Dean’s horniness was partially replaced with a desperate sort of guilt that absolutely had to be fulfilled.

As soon as Cas turned, Dean was on him, his breath hot and heavy, with his mind much clearer then last night. No alcohol clouded his thoughts, and every detail in the situation stood out in clear detail, with every atom of his body aware. He felt touch of Cas’s soft and warm lips pressed against his own, and the feeling of Cas’s cock pressing against his thigh. Dean felt his own dick throb painfully against his jeans and he immediately began grinding against Cas’s pelvis and crotch, forcing Cas back against wall of the bar, which turned on Dean even more, his hands slipping under Cas’s shirt and back behind his back, just so he could press his body closer, so they could achieve complete unity.

Cas had slipped his hands down, slowly unzipped Dean’s tight jeans, stroking up and down, up and down. Dean was practically delirious, his soft moaning peaking and rising, while he bit down on Cas’s chapped lips, their almost rough texture exciting him even further.

Cas roughly ran his hands through Dean’s short hair, grasping at the back of his neck and forcing Dean’s eyes to his. “Dean,” he growled sensually, “are you done fucking around? Quit fucking around. I know you want me. You can have me…”

Dean’s breath grew ragged and animalistic, his hands jerking Cas’s torso still closer to his. “You want me?”

Cas panted roughly and pulled Dean’s lips to his own, before nipping at his lips and forcing Dean to angrily push his mouth into Cas’s. Cas’s back arched, his neck taut. “You can have me.”  
Cas began to moan in unison with Dean, their hips grinding together, until Dean didn’t care who fucking saw. He fucking loved the way he felt, the way Cas brought him close to paradise like this, he was coming and he was fucking the shit out of Cas. This feeling was better then anything else. It was dirty and wrong in all the right ways. Cas’s eyes had flickered back into his head, and he was almost limp against Dean, his breath hot and wet against Dean’s neck, and Dean pushed and pushed and pushed his hips into Cas’s. Until finally he came wet and thick against Cas, and it was a shuddering orgasm, with Dean biting Cas’s neck as he wet the front of his Levi’s and breathed into Cas’s moist neck. Cas moaned desperately and Dean knew he was coming, so he rubbed his hand over Cas’s cock, making Cas almost shudder against Dean’s hand and ejaculate all over Dean’s, making a sticky mess over everything.

It was fast and furious, but the kiss afterward wasn’t. It was slow and soft and sexual tension still ran like a savage current under it all. When they pulled away from each-other, both sweaty and breathless, Dean, for the first time in his life, felt completely satisfied with a sexual encounter. Cas’s eyes were unnaturally bright, his ice blue eyes flickering devilishly. He pulled a cigarette out of his back jean pocket, effortlessly lighting one and pulling on it, his eyes all the while on Dean, who was running his hands through his hair, endeavoring to pull himself together.  
Dean snorted, his mouth twitching into a smile. “You know those are bad for you, right?”

Cas just laughed. “Does it look like I give a shit?”

Dean casually leaned closer and removed the cigarette from Cas’s mouth, his hand flicking it into the gutter. “They’re bad for you.”

Cas shrugged, his arms crossing. “So you’re telling me what to do now?”

Dean smirked, his green eyes flashing. He was enjoying himself. “You taste better without them on your breath anyway.”

Cas laughed, his slender hands spreading incredulously. “I think I really like you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean pulled closer, his breath quickening, and ran his hand down Cas’s leg, making him shiver. “I don’t know why. I’m a dime a dozen. Nothin’ special. Your eyes are beautiful... Has anyone ever told you that?”  
Cas scoffed breathily, his hands lacing through Dean’s hair, their noses almost touching. “We should get back inside. Luci will be wondering where we are…”

Dean shook his head, his thoughts darkened suddenly. “We’re in the alley, next to the dumpster, where we just got each-other off.” Cas just nuzzled into Dean’s neck, where Dean’s heartbeat could be almost heard, and took Dean’s hand. “I know, Dean. But we’re queers, what do you expect. It’s 1970. If people knew about us, they’d run one of us out of town and make the other a pariah. It’s not a good life for people like us.”


End file.
